Clones
Galaxy of Fear – Clones ist der elfte Teil der Galaxy-of-Fear-Romanreihe. Das Buch wurde von John Whitman geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 1998 in den USA veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse elf Monate nach den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (1 NSY). So wie alle späteren Teile der Romanreihe ist Clones nicht auf Deutsch erschienen. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags In the Ruins of an abandoned Jedi Fortress on the remote planet Dantooine, Tash Arranda stands, all alone. At least, she thinks she's alone. She senses something in the ruins — Something Dark. The darkness is stronger than Tash, and against her will, she reaches out to it. It makes her feel powerful. And it frightens her. Tash doesn't know that this is only the beginning of a terrifying journey into an evil world, where she'll be forced to fight her own brother and uncle .... to the death! Handlung Zuflucht Dantooine Darth Vader vermutet, dass die Macht Luke Skywalker nach Dantooine führen würde, weshalb er sich mit einigen Sturmtruppen hinter sich ebenfalls zu diesem Planeten aufmacht. Nachdem er in die Jedi-Enklave eindringt, wobei seine Truppen vernichtet werden, machen seine Untergebenen auf dem Sternzerstörer eine Basis der Rebellen ausfindig, sodass er das Geheimnis um die Enklave vorerst auf sich ruhen lässt. Zur gleichen Zeit halten sich Zak und Tash Arranda und ihr Onkel Hoole auf Dantooine auf, da sie während ihrer Flucht vor dem Imperium eine Zuflucht suchen. Sie wurden von den Dantari freundlich aufgenommen, mit Ausname von Maga, dem „Garoo“ seiner Sippe. Dieser fühlt sich durch die Aufmerksamkeit gekränkt, die seine Sippe den Fremdlingen zukommen lässt, der machtsensitiven Tash und dem Shi'ido Hoole. Nachdem sie bei einem Steinschlag fast umkommen, glaubt Tash, dass dieser von Maga ausgelöst wurde. Dieser beweist ihr und Zak allerdings wenig später seine guten Absichten, außerdem klärt er sie über die Gebäude auf, welche sie auf dem Planeten entdecken, die Jedi-Enklave und ein weiteres, später erbautes Gebäude. Tash ist begeistert von der Präsenz der Ruinen einer Enklave der Jedi, sodass sie diese umgehend aufsucht und betritt. Während sie dort die Präsenz der Dunklen Seite der Macht wahrnimmt, wird sie von einem Mann attackiert, der sich jedoch daraufhin als Eyal Shah zu erkennen gibt und sie gar nicht angreifen, sondern lediglich auf sie aufmerksam machen wollte. Er führt sie zur Basis der Rebellen, doch Tash und die anderen bezweifeln schnell, dass es sich bei den Leuten tatsächlich um Rebellen handelt. Sie wissen nicht, was sie mit ihnen anfangen sollen, doch wird ihnen bewusst, dass sie den Planeten verlassen sollten. Die Klonfabrik Tash geriet später in Berührung mit der Dunklen Seite der Macht, als sie sich in ihren Hass auf das Imperium vertieft, kann sich jedoch dagegen wehren. Ihre Zweifel an der Identität der Rebellen steigen, als sie mehreren Rebellen begegnet, die völlig gleich aussehen, wobei es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass es sich um Zwillinge handelt. Wenig später jedoch begegnet sie in der Basis der angeblichen Rebellen niemand anderem als sich selbst. Zu ihrem Erschrecken versucht die andere Tash, sie zu töten, doch kann sie entkommen und zum Camp der Dantari gelangen, welches jedoch verlassen ist. Lediglich auf Maga trifft sie, der erklärt, dass der „Mann ohne Gesicht“ gekommen sei und alle Dantari gefangen nahm. Nachdem sie zurück zur Basis der angeblichen Rebellen eilt und dort auf ihren Onkel trifft, erreichen auch die gefangenen Dantari die Basis, in Begleitschaft von niemand geringerem als Darth Vader - welcher in Wahrheit dessen Klon ist. Aufgrund eines ineffektiven Lichtschwerts gelingt es diesem nicht, Hoole zu töten. Tash kann flüchten und gerät schon kurz darauf in eine riesige Klonanlage voller Tanks, in denen Kopien ihrer selbst herangezüchtet werden, zusätzlich zu der, die sie bereits verfolgt. Hier läuft sie in die Arme eines Klons ihres Onkels, wird aber von Zak gerettet. Nachdem dieser sich ebenfalls als Klon herausstellt, sieht sie sich von einer ganzen Armee aus Zak- und Tash-Klonen umstellt. Am Ende einer Verfolgung kann sie diese überlisten, sodass einer ihrer Klone für sie gehalten wird. Als sie zu Vader stößt, findet sie dort auch ihren Onkel und Bruder vor. Der wirkliche Darth Vader erscheint und verstrickt seinen Klon in einen Zweikampf, wobei Tash und Zak die Situation nutzen wollen, um mit ihrem Onkel Hoole zu flüchten. Allerdings können sie ihn nicht von seinem Klon unterscheiden. Tash überlistet den Klon, sodass sie entkommt, bevor Vader, der gerade seinen Klon getötet hat, sie einfangen kann. Darth Vader beschließt nach diesem Erlebnis, die übrigen Klone an Palpatine auszuliefern. Außerdem schwört er sich, dass dieses zweite Mal das letzte Mal sein würde, dass ihm die Kinder entwischen. Trivia *Darth Vader wird am Ende des sechzehnten Kapitels als „Dark Vader“ bezeichnet. *Auch wenn Darth Vader und sein Klon sich auf dem Cover mit Lichtschwertern bekämpfen, wird dies im Roman selbst als unmöglich dargestellt, da das Lichtschwert des Klons eine ineffektive Kopie ist. Dramatis personae Kategorie:Galaxy of Fear Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen en:Galaxy of Fear: Clones